Feelings, Of the Personal Kind
by Lucy Sienna
Summary: Set During the events of Atlantis: Season 2, just my little AU idea of what would happen if I ruled the world. Sheyla. Includes spoilers up to conversion. Complete. It's finally done. Cause all good things must, inevitably, come to an end.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of this, the words in italics have been taken from actual episodes of _Stargate: Atlantis_ and are not mine. The only thing I own is the nice little prose not in italics-but I don't own the people spouting that nice little prose. Read and review, but if you hate it so very much, please, no flaming.

Spoilers: Everything up to _The Siege_ pt. II

**Feelings, of the Personal Kind**

By: Taya Henderson

"_I __told__ you she was a liability, sir! Now I'm not gonna let your personal feelings endanger this facility any longer!" Bates exclaimed, stalking over to John.  
_

"_What?" Teyla asked, mortified.  
_

_Bates turned to Teyla. " Look, I'm not accusing you of doing it intentionally, but the Wraith __must__ be getting information from you!"_

" _What the hell are you talking about? We ran into a ... uh ..." Shepard trailed off, looking at Ford for help. "What the hell __was__ that?"_

Teyla sat in her room, silently pondering what Bates had said to Major Sheppard. Personal feelings? That meant feelings, of the personal kind, personal feelings. Certainly, he liked her as a friend, but…he couldn't possibly.

"You are imagining things, Teyla." She shook her head, trying to clear away the thoughts. "Major Sheppard is nothing more than a friend."

But he had shown her time and time again that he really cared for her. The gentle flirting they had always done seemed to be different now.

"Teyla? You in there?" John knocked on her door. "Open up."

"Just a moment." She called back, forcing her thoughts to the back of her mind. "Come in."

"Come on, Tey. Lots of work to do, and no time to do it in." John smiled.

"Of course." She nodded, getting up. "I want to thank you, Major."

"For what?" He asked.

"Standing up to Sergeant Bates in my defense, you didn't I have to do that. I would have understood if you had suspected me. I suspected myself." Teyla smiled.

"Hmm? No problem." Sheppard replied, his thoughts wondering back to a conversation with Bates a few days before.

"_Major. Is Teyla coming with you?" Bates asked.  
_

_Sheppard was incredulous. "You're not seriously asking me that?"_

_  
"I think that's a bad call, sir." Bates shook his head.  
_

"_Here we go again!" Sheppard sighed, exasperated._

_Bates shook his head. "All I'm saying is, we still don't fully understand her connection to the Wraith and, in my opinion, I don't think we should expose her to information we wouldn't want the Wraith to have – not the __least__ of which is the location of our evac site."_

_Sheppard again took on the defensive. "The doctor gave her a clean bill of health."  
_

"_And that's good to hear, sir, but if she can't control how the Wraith use her ..." Bates was interrupted by the Major._

_  
"You don't know that."_

"_That's right, we __don't__! She saw everything they saw – who's to say they can't do the same with her, see what we see? If she's been compromised in any way ..." Bates trailed off ominously._

"_She's an integral part of my team. Period. End of story. We're done here." Sheppard said with finality. _

"No problem at all." Major Sheppard grinned as they walked down the hall.

Teyla stole a quiet moment for herself as the city buzzed all around her, preparing to evacuate and for the coming siege. The gym was blessedly silent, and she was the only one in the room, allowing her time to meditate a little.

"Teyla?" John asked, the door sliding open. "You okay?"

"I do not know." She sighed, looking up at him from her seat on the floor. "I do not know what will happen when this is all over, and for the first time, I am frightened of the future."

"Everyone gets scared, Teyla. You are allowed to be scared." He sat down across from her. "No one knows what'll happen after the Wraith come, and we're all so scared…if we lose Atlantis, that's it, we lose our way home."

"That is one of the things in the future that I am so scared of." Teyla looked at him sadly. "I cannot abandon my people, but what will I do without you…and Aidan and McKay…all of you on Atlantis have become my family. I…I cannot imagine making the choice between the two."

"You don't have to right now." John gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You many never have to."

"I hope for your sake that you can get home…I…I just can't do this anymore." She put her head in her hands and tried to message her aching temples.

"Teyla, come here." He scooped her up into his arms and stroked her hair gently. "Hey, it'll be okay. What can't you do?"

"It's just, I apologize." Teyla sighed. "I feel like the weight of the galaxy is on my shoulders and it is crushing me because the whole ordeal with the Wraith has weakened me."

"You are not weak." John touched her cheek gently. "You are the strongest, most capable woman I have ever met. You…the way you handled everything that happened to you, it amazed me."

"Thank you." She whispered as their faces inched closer together.

"No problem." He smiled, kissing her gently.

The kiss quickly turned more desperate and passionate as the pair fell to the floor. Teyla climbed on top of Sheppard as his hands roamed up and down her back.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ford asked, walking into the room.

"Yes, actually." John grunted as Teyla stood up quickly, and then stood up next to her. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry sir, Dr. Weir needs to see you both." The young man struggled to hide his smiled.

"Tell her…tell her we'll be right there." Sheppard sighed and Ford walked out.

Teyla moved to follow him but John grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"What?" She asked, not meeting his eyes.

"What…happened between us…it…" He tilted her chin up so she'd be looking at him. "It was a good thing, a very good thing."

"But it will take us to a place that can never be." Teyla pointed out.

"Well, consideringwe're probably not going to live past this week, so I think we're okay." John smiled, kissing her again. "Let's gosee the good Doctor."

John and Teyla walked down the hall hand in hand until they reached the briefing room where they released each other in order to pay attention to the meeting.

Later that night, Teyla made her way into Major Sheppard's room, gently waking him up.

"Hey, what is it?" He asked groggily.

"We need to…I have to talk to you." She whispered.

"Teyla," John sat up and took her hands. "I really care about you, more than what's allowed…if we survive all of this, then we can pick up where we left off, but until then, we both need clear heads."

"I am pleased to hear you say that." Teyla sighed, smiling. "I just…I really care about you too. Goodnight."

"Wait…stay?" He asked, grabbing onto her hand as she turned to leave.

"John…" She said gently.

"Say that again. I like it." Sheppard pulled her down onto the bed.

"John." Teyla smiled. "I'll stay, but…promise me something."

"What?" John asked.

"Try to survive." She whispered.

"Of course." He nodded and slowly drifted off to sleep, Teyla nestled in his tight embrace.

"Personal feelings." Teyla whispered before snuggling up closer to him and falling asleep herself.

The Siege had taken so many already, but Major John Sheppard only had one life on his mind: Teyla. He had to make the city safe for her, for everyone. Saying goodbye was going to be too hard, so he didn't think, he just acted. He was piloting away when he heard Weir ask for Teyla and got no reply. John knew he had to do this, but he had wanted to at least say some sort of goodbye. Now all he did was pray that she was okay, that she had just lost her radio and was on her way back to the control center as he flew.

"Just in case you can hear me, Teyla, I love you." He whispered at the stars and headed straight for the lead hive ship.


	2. Double, Double, We Are In Trouble

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip. Don't sue me.

**Feelings, of the Personal Kind**

**Chapter 2: Double, Double, We Are in Trouble**

By: Taya Henderson

Teyla walked out of the meeting, an angry look plastered on her face. John followed her out moments later, dragging her down the hall towards one of the transporters.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded angrily.

"What was that? You tell me! I am perfectly able to tell Dr. Weir about our mission without constant correction from you!" Teyla argued back.

"You didn't have your facts straight." John narrowed his eyes as he got closer to Teyla.

"I strongly dislike you at this moment, Colonel." Teyla crossed her arms as the doors slid shut.

As soon as the doors were closed, John leaned in and kissed Teyla. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened, and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

"That was good." Sheppard breathed, kissing her again. "You argue well. Next time, I swear, I'll be the victim. You can chew me out."

"Good." She grinned as they kissed yet again. "When is the next mission to find Aidan?"

"As soon as we are allowed to go. Doc's making us take 24 hours off." He explained. "Then we'll be off again."

"What will we do for 24 hours?" Teyla asked innocently.

"We can think of a few things." Sheppard kissed her one more time. "How about a trip to the mainland?"

"That sounds nice. Are there any transports leaving? Or you will simply create one." Teyla shook her head. "I should not indulge you like this."

"Oh, but you should." He grinned. "Let's go, we have a meeting with Weir and Caldwell, then we can go."

Caldwell looked irritated when the couple arrived a few minutes late to the meeting, but Dr. Weir just shook her head.

"Glad you finally decided to join us, Colonel." Caldwell said sarcastically.

"Sorry sir, we had…a disagreement over the report from today." John apologized, sitting up a little straighter.

"It is my fault, sir, I argued with John well past the point where I should have given up." Teyla sighed. "Any new information on Aidan?"

"I'm afraid not, Teyla-" Weir began.

"That information is classified." Caldwell glared at her. "You may go, Teyla."

"Colonel, we do not make decisions for Teyla's people, only she can do that. Anything we have to say, she should also hear." Dr. Weir pointed out. "I know you just got here, but Atlantis has flourished under our system of doing things."

"Sir, Teyla's people won't listen to us without her." Sheppard pointed out. "She's heard everything else we've ever discussed. I think we're beyond the breach of clearance thing with her."

"Very well. What Dr. Weir said is true; we have no new information on Lt. Ford's whereabouts, but, with your reports and the reports of some of the other teams, we have but 17 possible planets left. When Dr. Beckett releases you from the 24-hour lull, your team will begin to visit each planet looking for Lt. Ford." Caldwell explained.

"Good, the sooner we find him, the better." John nodded. "Anytihng else? Teyla and I were planning on taking a trip to the mainland if we could, with your permission."

"Go right ahead, Colonel." Weir smiled. "There are several Athosians ready to go back as well, and I believe Dr. Beckett has some supplies he'd like to send, if you wouldn't mind."

"We would be happy to, Elizabeth." Sheppard grinned and looked at the Colonel.

"You're dismissed…except, Colonel, a word." Caldwell raised and eyebrow as the two women walked out. "Explain yourself, Colonel."

"Sir, you are the commanded of the Dauntless, and we love the fact that you're here, but the Pentagon has not decided that you will be the new commander of Atlantis, so she still outranks you, sir." John began but Caldwell held up a hand.

"That is not what I am referring to, Colonel." Caldwell glared at the younger man. "I realize that certain protocols have been relaxed here, but other protocols have no room to be relaxed."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sir. Have I broken any rules lately?" Sheppard lied, one thought working it's way through his mind. _We were so careful!_

"I can tell you have feelings for that young woman. I am warning you, Colonel. I will not hesitate to court marshal you or remove her from the team should I see any hint of anything from the two of you. There are reasons for the no-frat rule, and that rule will be upheld. Do I make myself clear?" Caldwell asked.

"Yes sir." John nodded. "I will not break that rule, sir."

"You are free to go." Caldwell waved a hand at him and the younger man walked out.

"So, no one else going?" John asked as they finished loading the jumper.

"No, the two young men who were going to come home have not yet been cleared by Dr. Beckett, so it is just us and supplies." Teyla replied, keeping her face strait and poised.

"Radio us when you arrive and when you leave. I want you back in sixteen hours, no less. Is that understood, John?" Dr. Weir asked.

"Yes ma'am. Just pop in, say hello, come on home." Sheppard nodded, smiling. "We'll be fine. It'll be a nice, relaxing cruise."

"Be safe." Weir said and the two boarded the jumper.

"So, we radio Weir when we arrive?" Teyla asked, leaning back in her seat.

"Yes. We'll be there in a few minutes." John nodded, looking straight ahead.

"What is wrong?" She looked at him, clearly sensing his fear.

"Caldwell…he knows I like you. I don't think he knows we're together, but he knows something. I got a pretty hefty threat, and what bugs me is I don't care." He sighed. "I could get court marshaled right now, and it wouldn't bug me, because Weir has Caldwell now to help her…I'm not really abandoning anyone to anything…and, in all honesty, you're more important than all that."

"We will find a way, John." Teyla put a hand on his shoulder. "We will be together and we will keep our jobs."

"I hope so." John smiled at her. "I really do. Ah, look, we've got a welcome party."

"They welcome the supplies more than us." Teyla joked.

"No, they like you…just not me." Sheppard shrugged. "Why doesn't Halling like me all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it is because he knows of our involvement." She suggested.

"But Tey, last time we saw him, we weren't together." He raised an eyebrow. "Did you tell him?"

"No, Halling just knows these things." Teyla smiled. "Let us greet them."

The Athosians welcomed the visitors and the supplies, sending many of the young men to unload the jumper before John and Teyla could even say hello.

"Halling." Teyla grinned, hugging the older man.

"Teyla, it has been many days since we last parted, and I am pleased you are well." Halling smiled. "And Major Sheppard."

"Actually, it's Colonel Sheppard now. Good to see you Halling." John shook the older man's hand. "We cannot stay for very long, we're expected back."

"Yes. We are still attempting to locate Lt. Ford." Teyla nodded.

"Then you should go. A storm is coming up from the west, you do not want to be caught in it." Halling said. "We will visit when Lt. Ford is well."

"Anytime you need me, you know how to reach me." She smiled sadly.

"Do not fret, Teyla. Your people love you as their savior and leader now." Halling patted her shoulders. "Go. You will be caught in the storm if you do not hurry. You can see the clouds approaching now."

John prepped the jumper and lifted off, Teyla sitting quietly beside him.

"You did not contact Dr. Weir." She pointed out.

"I know." He nodded, piloting over to a patch of trees and landing the jumper. "We have…12 hours left. We should make the most of them."

"12 hours of privacy and…no restrictions." Teyla grinned, taking off her vest and weapons and climbing onto his lap. "What will we do?"

The return trip to Atlantis was comfortable. John let Teyla pilot the ship from his lap, instructing her on what buttons to push with his hands. As they approached the city, Teyla jumped back into her seat and they landed, finding a slightly irritated looking Dr. Weir waiting for them.

"Elizabeth?" John asked, coming out of the jumper. "What happened?"

"Come with me, you two." She sighed and stalked off.

She led them to her office and motioned for them to sit down.

"Now, I've debated even telling you about this before I report it to Caldwell, but…" Weir turned her laptop around and showed surveillance video of the two of them making out in the transporter. "I am sure that this is not the only incident that I'll find if I go back far enough. Do you realize how much trouble you could be in?"

"Yes, Dr. Weir. We are sorry. It was…a temporary infatuation, and I assure you, it will not happen again." Teyla lied sincerely.

"When did we get security cameras?" John asked.

"They were installed in the transporters and in the rooms where our generators are so we can always keep an eye on them." Elizabeth explained. "And I won't have to have this talk again?"

"No ma'am. Like Teyla said, passing thing." John smiled nonchalantly. "Did you need anything else, because frankly, I'm exhausted."

"No. You are excused. Don't let it happen again." Weir gave them her best glare as they walked out.

"Well, that was…unpleasant." Sheppard shuddered. "We'll just have to be more careful."

"Yes." Teyla nodded. "These, cameras…she would not put them everywhere, would she?"

"No." John shook his head. "I remember seeing them and I remember a report on where they were going. Gate room, generator rooms, control room, transporters, and jumper bay. No halls and no personal spaces."

"That is…good. What about the gym? I feel I need to work out some tension." She asked.

"No camera. Meet you there in five minutes?" He suggested.

"Yes." Teyla nodded.

"Get ready to lose." John pointed at her. "I will win eventually."

The training room was empty, and Teyla arrived first, dressed in her fighting garb. John came in a few minutes later in his t-shirt and pants, and locked the door.

"Why did you do that?" Teyla asked, pulling out the fighting sticks.

"Just in case things get a little…crazy." He smiled, taking his set of sticks.

"Why would things do that?" She threw her sticks away and assumed a fighting position.

"So, hand to hand, huh?" Sheppard grinned, throwing his sticks down and attacking.

Teyla parried easily, and they fought. While Teyla was quick and well-trained, John was stronger and more improvisational. He had the upperhand half way through the fight and did not relinquish in. He ended up pinning Teyla against the wall, holding her hands above her head.

"I did not know you could fight so well." She breathed heavily.

"Well, you can still kick my ass with the sticks." He started kissing her neck, breathing in the scent of her.

Teyla let out a soft gasp as he trailed kisses up and down her neck and jaw.

"We must be careful, or we will get caught." She said softly.

"That's why I locked the door." John grinned, kissing her lips gently.

"We are breaking all of the rules we just received, you know." Teyla pointed out in between kisses.

"I don't care anymore." He stopped kissing her long enough to gently cup her cheek. "You know why?"

"Why?" She asked, smiling.

"Because I love you." John grinned.


	3. I Think We're Alone Now

"You are fighting well today." Teyla nodded as Sheppard nearly took her head off.

"I had a great teacher." John grinned, pinning her to the wall and kissing her, hard.

"John…we can't. Anyone could walk in here, at any time." Teyla whispered.

"Oh but we can." He replied, kissing her again.

"Colonel Sheppard, please report to the infirmary." Beckett's voice came over the comm.

"Damn." Sheppard sighed, getting in one last kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Hmm." Teyla nodded, trying not to look worried.

"John, what is going to happen to you?" Teyla asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. He wouldn't look at her.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I wish I could tell you, Teyla…I don't know."

"Well, I'm here for you." She kissed his hand. "Look at me. Please."

"No. I don't want you to see me like this." Sheppard sighed. "Teyla, go, I don't want you to see this. I won't let you see this."

Teyla kissed his hand again and walked out, not wanting to go against his wishes.

Later that night, she sat alone in her room, crying softly. The man she loved was sick, he was dying, and there was almost nothing they could do about it. There wasn't anything she could do, or she would have done it by now.

"You can't leave me." Teyla whispered to the stars. "Don't let him leave me. I need him."

"_Anyone got a visual?" one of the search party asked. _

Teyla looked around for John, hoping that he'd let them capture him.

Then she spotted him, climbing up the wall. He jumped down in front of her and she pointed her gun at him. She wouldn't have shot him, she wouldn't be able to live with herself, but he had to be stopped.

"_Colonel, please don't make me do this."_ Teyla warned, then fired at his feet, causing him to run.

After that, Teyla went back to her room and cried as she changed into fatigues. She had looked into his eyes, eyes that usual shown in a special way just for her, were dark with an alien presence. For a brief second, she thought she'd seen him…but it was a flash and then it was gone. She then went back and waited up with Ronan and McKay, neither they nor she spoke much, they just waited, unable to sleep.

"_You guys are up late." Dr. Weir said, walking in._

"_Can't sleep either?" McKay asked. _

"_Any progress?" Teyla looked at her sadly, trying desperately to stay calm._

"_He's still in a coma." Weir sighed. "At least he isn't in any pain." _

"_Maybe if I went alone." Ronan suggested._

"_It is not open to discussion." Weir shook her head._

"_I'm just not good at sitting still." Ronan sighed._

_Teyla agreed, and was silently thanking Ronan for not giving up hope._

"…_but if you feel the need to…if you'd like to say a private goodbye, you should probably do so soon." Dr. Weir swallowed hard. _

"_Are we really there?" McKay asked, not really believing how serious that situation was. _

"_I think we might be." Weir replied sadly. _

"Ronan, can we talk?" Teyla asked as they waited for Dr. Beckett to perform the procedure on John.

"Yeah, come on." Ronan nodded and took her into Beckett's office and shut the door.

"I have…a confession." Teyla said quietly. "I have been in a relationship with Colonel Sheppard for some time now, and I want to thank you for your refusal to give up. I just…well, I'm pretty sure Rodney knows because he has an annoying talent to know these things. I want you to know that having you stand beside me has meant more to me than you will ever know."

"Hey, he's my friend too. So are you. If you ever need anyone to talk to about this." Ronan put his hands on her shoulders. "You've got me."

"Just…keep this quiet, please, Ronan." Teyla smiled.

"Keep what quiet?" Ronan grinned. "Come on, let's wait for our fearless leader to wake up."

Finally, their ordeal was over, John lay sleeping peacefully on the bed, hooked up to all sorts of strange machines. Ronan and McKay were asleep in their chairs, but Teyla couldn't sleep. She just held his hand and waited. Waited for him to get better. Three weeks went by, and Teyla spent as much time as she could at his bedside, sitting with him and talking, watching him sleep. Until he finally came in to see her in the sparring room.

"_Colonel! Should you be up and about?" Teyla asked, finishing up with young Erie. _

"_I've been cooped up with that damn infirmary for a couple of weeks. Give me a break." John smiled. _

As soon as they were alone, Teyla ran into his arms and held onto him.

"Hey, it's okay." He whispered, holding her as she cried. "I'm okay now. It's okay."

"I apologize." Teyla sniffled.

"No, hey…look at me." John gently tilted her chin up. "No need to apologize. You didn't do anything. I did. And I am very, very sorry. I love you. Nothing you could ever say or do could change that, and nothing I say or do will ever change that."

"Thank you." She whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I am tired. I believe I shall go to bed."

"Sounds good to me. I'll let you sleep in my room, it's closer." He grinned, taking her hand.

Several hours later, Teyla awoke to find John staring at her, propped up on one elbow.

"What?" She smiled.

"Hmm? Oh, just watching you sleep." He replied, tracing the curve of her face with his finger. "Move in with me."

"What? John…that would not be advisable. People are bound to notice." Teyla said gently, touching his cheek. "I do not believe you want to risk that."

"No, I want to be with you, all the time, consequences be damned." Sheppard too her hand and kissed it. "We'll go tell Weir, and you can live here full time."

"If that is what you want." She nodded.

"I know it's what I want, Teyla. I wanna know if it's what you want." He said.

She thought for a second, envisioning a perfect life with John.

"Only if we can still be on the same team." Teyla grinned.

"Meet me in Dr. Weir's office in an hour." He smiled, jumping out of bed and dressing quickly. "Have your bags packed and ready to move in."

Teyla watched as he ran out the door, still putting on his shirt. She grinned and lay back in the bed, happier than she'd been in months.

When she arrived at Dr. Weir's office, John and Elizabeth were quite obviously in the middle of an argument. This worried Teyla, because it either meant that Dr. Weir didn't want her on Sheppard's team or that she was telling them to break up. Neither, she knew, would go over well with John. Taking a deep breath, Teyla walked into the office.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you started your little affair!" Elizabeth shouted.

"I love her! No amount of rules, regulations, penalties, punishments, or court-marshalling will ever change that!" John replied hotly. "Furthermore, we're two consenting adults, on a colony. There are no rules to say that regs apply here."

"And there are no rules that say they don't." Weir pointed out, then noticed Teyla. "Teyla. I assume you know why Colonel Sheppard is here."

"I do. And Dr. Weir, you have every right to be suspicious. I propose a compromise." Teyla began.

"I'm listening." Dr. Weir sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hands.

"A trial period. We are allowed to continue with our duties as they stand now and live together without consequence. If that causes too many problems, I will volunteer to stay here as an advisor and the team can get a new member." Teyla explained calmly. "Is this acceptable?"

"Define problems." John looked sideways at her.

"Priorities. Relationship arguments that spill over into the missions. In essence, we act on missions as if we are only teammates, nothing more. We remain professional." She replied. "Is this acceptable?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"All right." Elizabeth conceded. "We'll try it. If, at any time during three months, the two of you compromise a mission because of personal feelings, then Teyla will immediately be removed from active duty unless in an emergency situation."

"I'm…sorry I yelled at you." John said sheepishly.

"You did put me in quite a position." Weir sighed. "Go. Move in."

"We can only ever thank you, Dr. Weir." Teyla took the other woman's hand. "For giving us a future."

With that, the two walked out hand in hand.


	4. Roadblock Number 1

**Chapter 4: Roadblock Number One**

**By: Taya Henderson**

"Teyla!" John shouted, firing on the Genii in vein.

"Sheppard, come on!" Ronan called. "We will be back for her!"

"Colonel, let's go before this storm hits!" McKay grabbed John's arm.

The three men turned and ran for the gate as the storm increased behind them.

The gate closed behind them as they ran through, drenched from head to toe, and dripping all over the gateroom.

"What happened? Where's Teyla?" Dr. Weir asked.

"The Genii were there. We were leaving the area because of the storm when the Genii showed up. There were too many of them, so we ran. Teyla must have fallen or something, because I looked and she was there, then I looked again, and she was being carried off by the Genii. The storm was getting worse, so we had to leave." John explained. "Permission to go and get her back?"

"Denied for the moment." Weir sighed. "All of you get to the infirmary, get some dry clothes on, and get some rest. Then we'll talk rescue mission, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." John nodded curtly, his mind already working on ways to get Teyla back.

The three walked to the infirmary, and, after being put in dry fatigues, Beckett began examining them.

"Colonel, hold still." He sighed, giving John a check-up. "This will all be over in a moment."

"Teyla is still out there." John said through gritted teeth.

"I realize that, and I understand. But you have to relax and keep a cool head if you want to keep your bargain with Doctor Weir." Beckett replied.

"How'd you know about that?" Sheppard asked.

"Teyla told me. You'll get her back, stop worrying." Beckett replied.

"I wish people would stop saying that." John sighed. "She's out there, in the hands of the Genii, they're doing who knows what to her, and…"

"Colonel, you have every right to be worried, we all are. I'm just saying some discretion would be wise." Beckett smiled reassuringly. "You're free to go."

Weir, McKay and Ronan were already in the meeting room when he arrived.

"Well, what's the plan, gentlemen?" Weir asked.

"We should go back." Ronan replied.

"He's right. The only way to know where they took Teyla is to follow their tracks. The storm was getting too bad. They must have had some sort of shelter nearby." McKay reasoned. "But we need to do so quickly. It won't be long until they gate away, and then we may never find her."

"Colonel Sheppard?" Weir asked.

"We have to go back." Sheppard replied, keeping his voice in check. "And now."

"Alright. I'll send teams three and four as back-up." Weir nodded. "You depart in one hour."

The three men stepped through the gate and onto the muddy ground of the planet. It was swamped from the recent rain and flooded in some areas.

"Teams three and four set a perimeter, we'll call for assistance." Sheppard said and the three set off.

They walked in the direction the Genii had taken Teyla and found some farely obvious tracks.

"What do you think? Too obvious?" Sheppard asked.

"They were trying to get away quickly. They may not have had time. Wait…faint tracks, there. It looks like…three men leading with two men dragging a woman." Ronan pointed off the path and into the woods.

"Trap?" John reasoned.

"This way is a trap." Ronan pointed towards the obvious tracks.

"Thought so. Let's follow this one." Sheppard nodded to the mostly hidden path.

"Through the woods?" Rodney groaned.

"Rodney…" Sheppard warned, letting a threat hang in the air.

"Shutting up." Rodney sighed and they pressed on.

The trio came to a clearing just in time to see several vehicles pulling away from a camp-like area.

"Team 3, head into the woods a click and make some noise. Do not engage, just distract." John whispered into his raidio. "Confirm then maintain radio silence."

"Yes sir." A voice came back instantly, the boys were obviously itching for action.

"So where's Teyla? With them?" Rodney pointed in the direction the vehicles had just left.

"There." John pointed at a tent guarded by two armed Genii.

"How can you tell?" Rodney whispered.

"It's the only building with _guards_." Ronan looked strangely at McKay.

"Lay down some cover fire if I get company." John instructed. "Ronan, you mind?"

"Already done." Ronan grinned, firing twice and knocking out both Genii guards.

"Thanks." Sheppard grinned and headed over to the tent, crouched low to the ground.

Teyla was lying on a table, half-conscious and bleeding from a wound in her lower abdomen. John restrained himself from going out and killing every Genii he could fin and gently scooped her up in his arms, wary of her injury.

"John?" Teyla asked, her voice barely audible.

"It's me. You're going to be okay." He kissed her forehead gently and carried her back to where Ronan and Rodney were waiting. "Let's get back. Radio ahead, tell them to have Beckett waiting in the gateroom."

"John…is he okay…" Teyla muttered.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay. You're safe. Beckett will fix you up and you'll be back on your feet in no time." John said soothingly.

The gateroom was swarming with people when the teams arrived back. Beckett was waiting with a stretcher.

"Give her here, Colonel." Beckett patted the stretcher. "We'll make sure she's okay."

"Anyone else think that was way too easy?" Rodney asked as they walked towards the infirmary.

"Don't. Just be happy we were successful." Ronan shook his head.

"How is she?" John asked, hovering over Beckett's shoulder.

"Colonel, if you do not stop hovering, I'll never be able to help her. Go get some rest. That's an order, lad." Beckett looked sternly at the anxious Colonel. "Don't make me do anything drastic."

"Call me when she wakes up." John frowned.

"Of course." Beckett nodded and Sheppard walked reluctantly out. "This can't be right."

"What can't be right?" One of his assistants, Dr. Fero asked.

"Did you run this test?" Beckett asked.

"That's the result I got." Fero shrugged. "I'm sorry Dr. Beckett, I've run them twice."

"And there's no chance this was a mistake." Beckett wondered aloud. "Next time I come within a yard of the Genii…"

He slammed the folder shut, furious at the results.

"No one would do that on purpose, would they?" Fero frowned. "Should I get Dr. Weir?"

"No. We have to respect Teyla's privacy." Beckett rubbed his forehead. "This isn't going to be easy to hear."

"Would you like me to tell her, Carson?" Fero asked.

"No. I'll tell Teyla, then she can decide from there what she'd like to do." Beckett sighed.

"Carson?" Teyla asked, sitting up slowly. "John? Where's John?"

"I ordered him to get some rest." Beckett tried to smile, but faltered. "Teyla…I have some bad news."

"The baby…is not well." Teyla nodded, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, love, it had no chance. Where you were wounded…it just couldn't survive." Beckett placed a hand on her shoulder. "What would you like me to do? I can get Colonel Sheppard for you or I can send in Dr. Hightmeyer."

"No. I need some time alone right now." She shook her head.

"Did you know you were pregnant?" Carson asked.

"Yes." Teyla nodded. "At least, I suspected. How far along was I?"

"Six weeks." Beckett replied. "Everything else is fine, we cleaned and bandaged your wound and you'll need to come back tomorrow to have it changed, but…you are free to go. Nothing strenuous for two weeks or so, and no fighting."

"Of course. Thank you, Carson." Teyla nodded and walked out, completely stoic.

She found John in their quarters, sitting on the bed and staring at the far wall. He grinned when she walked in and embraced her, holding her close.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I…John…" Teyla swallowed, trying to compose herself. "They…they killed him."

"Yeah, you were babbling like that on the planet. Killed who?" John asked.

"Our son." She whispered, her tears finally getting the better of her.

"Our son?" He looked shocked and confused, holding her as she cried.

John held Teyla until she cried herself to sleep and gently put her to bed. He still didn't understand exactly what Teyla was talking about, but he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, so he walked down to the infirmary.

"Colonel? How's Teyla?" Carson asked.

"Sleeping. I don't understand. All she managed to say to me was 'They killed him' and 'our son'. What the hell happened to her, doc?"

"Lad, I don't know how to put this gently…" Beckett sighed. "Teyla was pregnant. When she was stabbed, it broke the umbilical wall and the embryo's blood flow was cut. I'm sorry, she's had a miscarriage."

"Miscarriage?" He backed into the wall in disbelief. "I didn't even know she was pregnant."

"I'm sorry, Colonel. She will still be able to have more children, but I would recommend not taking any chances and wait at least a year for physical and psychological damage to repair itself." Beckett explained.

"My..." John whispered. "Excuse me."

John ran to the gym, tears burning in his eyes, and began throwing anything and everything he could find in a furious rage. He finally ran out of things to throw and sunk to the ground, sobbing. Teyla walked in a few minutes later to find him on the ground, hot tears still running down his cheeks.

"John?" She asked gently, sitting next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked fiercely at her.

"Because I wasn't sure. Because I wanted to wait until the danger time was over. I wanted to be positive before I ever even believed it myself." Teyla took his hand. "I was going to tell you as soon as I got tested by Dr. Beckett. That would have been today."

"Teyla...I'll kill them." John finally let the anger leave him and the sadness in his eyes nearly crushed her. "They stole our first chance at a family…I was gonna be…a…father."

"The Genii are long gone. That wasn't even the sanctioned Genii. They were renegades. They didn't know…they didn't even know whose life they were destroying. I wouldn't tell them where they could get C-4…so they stabbed me…and they killed him." Teyla sighed, tears threatening to fall again.

"I know, baby. We're in this together. I guess it wasn't meant to be right now." He pulled her into his arms. "And we can have other children."

"This was supposed to be our first." Teyla sobbed.

"I know, baby, I know." John said soothingly, holding her as they both cried. They soon settled and he helped her up. "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

"I don't want to be around people." Teyla shook her head.

"Well, considering the time, I don't think that'll be a problem. If you don't want to stay, we'll leave, okay?" He suggested. "But we both need to eat."

Teyla just nodded and allowed herself to be led away to the galley.

The only people in there were Ronan and Rodney, who were sitting with food and cups off coffee.

"How are you feeling, Teyla?" Rodney asked as the couple sat down.

"I am…I am beginning to get better." Teyla swallowed.

John shot the other two a look and shook his head. It was clear that both of them had been crying recently, their eyes were red and puffy. Ronan and Rodney instead started talking about anything but the last few days. John and Teyla ate silently, half-listening to the other two.

"So, I was thinking about moving into the larger corridor." Rodney nodded, finishing his story.

"McKay, those are for families. It's for people like Sheppard and Teyla who might actually start a family sometime soon." Ronan admonished.

Teyla looked sick and then ran out of the room, crying.

"What did I say?" Ronan asked.

"Um…the Genii…Teyla was…she was pregnant." John managed to choke out. "When they stabbed her...it…killed…"

With that, he ran out after Teyla, fresh tears again stingning his already red eyes. Ronan and Rodney sat there for a moment and then they ran off to the infirmary.

"What's wrong with Teyla?" Rodney asked.

"Who did they kill?" Ronan looked at the starlted doctor.

"Teyla was stabbed. It caused her to have a miscarriage." Beckett explained,

"What!" Rodney looked shocked.

"Miscarriage? What's that?" Ronan asked.

"She was pregnant. Her wounds caused complications and she lost the baby." Beckett explained.

"Can we fix it?" Ronan crossed his arms.

"You can't fix it. The only thing that is even remotely applicable is revenge, and that doesn't do anything." Carson shook his head.

"But it'll make us feel better. Come on." Ronan said and walked out off the room.

"Where are we going?" Beckett asked, following the former runner.

"Just go, Carson." Rodney replied.

"Elizabeth, we have a plan." Rodney said, opening the door.

"Rodney, what is this?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"We have to go back to that planet." Ronan replied. "And we have to go now."

"What? Why?" Elizabeth looked at the three men, very confused.

"We can't tell you. We just have to go. Elizabeth, just trust us." Rodney waved his hands.

"I'm not authorizing any gate travel until I know what the hell is going on." Dr. Weir crossed her arms.

"We can't tell you." Ronan said. "We have to go back now. No questions asked."

"Carson?" Weir looked at the Scot.

"This is ridiculous. I will not condone this." Carson sighed. "Either tell Dr. Weir or go to bed, I'm not supporting revenge against the renegades, no matter how mad I am."

"Carson, what are you doing?" McKay asked.

"I'm trying to keep you from getting arrested, Rodney." Beckett replied through gritted teeth.

"Arrested? Rodney." Elizabeth warned.

"When Teyla was stabbed, it caused her to have a miscarriage." Beckett explained. "These two decided that they need to take revenge on the renegade Genii."

"Gentlemen, sit down. All of you." Weir furrowed her brow. "Now, I realize that you are angry, I am too. However, you will not, under any circumstances, go through that gate merely to seek revenge."

"But-" Ronan started to get up to argue with her.

"Sit down Ronan, I am not finished." Weir snapped. "Now, you are going to be supportive and caring for your friends WITHOUT leaving this city. Try anything like this again, gentleman, and you will not be going through the gate. Ever. Am I clear?"

"Yes." Carson nodded, agreeing.

"Fine." Rodney sighed.

"Yes Ma'am." Ronan glowered and stood. "Can we go?"

"Yes." Weir nodded.

Later that night, Dr. Weir headed to the upper observation deck balcony and walked outside. She soon discovered she was not alone when she realized Colonel Sheppard was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, his head in his hands.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Weir asked.

He didn't look up, didn't movie. She could tell from this reaction that he was crying and he didn't want her to see.

"Are you alright?" She knelt down near him. "John, nothing I can say will make this better, but…I'm sorry."

"Elizabeth…" John whispered. "I'm sorry, this doesn't…thank you."

"No. As far as I'm concerned, you haven't brought your personal feelings into this matter any more that you would have if you and Teyla were just friends. Regs or no, this is wrong, it never should have happened. Go to her, you two need each other right now." Wier said.

"No. I have to be strong for Teyla, she can't see me like this." John shook his head.

"That's exactly why she needs you. John, this is something you need to help each other on, not sitting apart, mourning. Take a few days off, go to the mainland or Athos…just go and find some peace." Elizabeth smiled warmly at him.

The only sounds they heard was the water slowly flowing past as first John, then Teyla, threw flowers in the water in memory of the child they would never know.

"I believe I am ready to return to Atlantis, now." Teyla smiled, watching the flowers float away.

"Me too." John put his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, turning around to kiss him.

He returned the kiss and then walked back to the jumper hand in hand.

"Hey Tey, you wanna get married?" He asked.

"Are you propsing a permanent joining, John?" Teyla smiled at him.

"Yes. A very permanent joining." Sheppard nodded.

"Then I would like to be married." She replied, grinning.


	5. What Are The Odds?

**What Are the Odds?**

**By: Taya Henderson**

Several weeks later…

"Halling, I request your permission to be permanently bonded with Teyla." John bowed respectfully to the man.

"Nothing will give me more pleasure than to have you and Teyla joined." Halling nodded and John looked up excitedly. "However, since Teyla is our leader, the council must approve the union."

"Well, won't they?" John asked.

"You are not Athosian. You might have a difficult time pleading your case to the council. I do not wish to get your hopes up, Sheppard. As of right now, you are still classified as a war brother, a friend of the Athosians, which will help your case a little, and Teyla loves you, which helps even more, however, the council will be the ones to decide your fate." Halling explained.

"The council? Teyla said all I had to do was ask you, since you are the closest think to a father." Sheppard furrowed his brow. "Well, I'm not giving up. Tell me what I have to do and I will do it."

"Teyla forgets the rules of a leader. Because she is our leader and a woman, you will be given equal status as her among our people. We must be very careful who she marries." The older man smiled. "However, there is nothing you personally can do. I will place your request at the council meeting this week. You cannot interfere."

"Wouldn't dream of it." John shook his head. "Thank you Halling."

He bowed again to the older man and walked out of the tent. Teyla was pacing nervously.

"Hey, Teyla, relax." Sheppard smiled, he cupped her face gently.

"What did he say?" Teyla asked.

"He said it was up to the council." John replied.

"The council?" Teyla looked confused. "They have never before been involved in a marriage."

"Baby, you are their leader." He explained. "According to Halling, if I were to marry you'd, I'd become your equal among the Athosians, so the council must make sure that I am worthy of you and of them."

"John…many of my people do not trust yours." She said, sadness filling her eyes. "Many of the elders on the council believe we should have been left alone…though they do know that you have supported us no matter what…"

"Hey, we'll be okay. We just have to wait a while to get married." John kissed her forehead. "We can do this. We will do this."

"Colonel Sheppard." Weir's voice came over the com. "Please report to Atlantis immediately."

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"You and Teyla are going to want to hear this. Personally." Weir replied. "Come to my office as soon as you arrive, Caldwell and I will be waiting."

"Got it. See you soon." Sheppard sighed and leaned his forehead against Teyla's. "Can't we be on vacation again?"

"Come John. We do have responsibilities." Teyla smiled and led him to the jumper. "Perhaps it is a good thing."

"Something tells me it's definitely not." John said and they powered up the jumper.

When they arrived at Elizabeth's office, she and Caldwell were deep in a very _serious_ conversation.

"We're in _really_ big trouble." Sheppard sighed as they walked into the office, as far apart from each other as they could.

"Good, you're back." Elizabeth tried to smile. "Have a seat, both of you."

"What's going on?" John asked, his eyes traveling from Weir to Caldwell and back to Weir.

"We have some bad news." Caldwell sighed. "I haven't poked my nose where it doesn't belong anymore, because technically, I have no say in Atlantis. If Dr. Weir allows something, it goes. However, a member of the NID managed to find his way onto my crew. He reported your new quarters and the Air Force is planning a hearing for the both of you."

"A hearing?" Sheppard tried to hold onto the chair as anger flooded his body. "What the hell for? Teyla isn't military, and Atlantis is technically a colony and nor bound by those kinds of restrictions."

"It doesn't matter. Technically it isn't against the rules, but the air force would like to strongly discourage this sort of behavior." Caldwell explained.

"Colonel Caldwell has managed to get General Landry to convince SG-1 and General O'Neill to work on your behalf until you arrive, and they will serve as representatives of the difference between the air force and the Stargate program." Weir said. "You leave in two days with your whole team."

John sat there, trying to find his voice. Teyla had yet to say anything, the anger in her eyes was enough.

"I was under the impression that our personal life did not fall under the military jurisdiction." Teyla bit out.

"Technically, it isn't." Weir replied.

"Then how can someone so far away dictate how we feel?" Teyla stood, fury clearly visible on her face. "How can they say what we will feel and what we will not feel? How can anyone have the right to run our lives for us?"

"Calm down, Miss Emagen." Caldwell said. "That is what Colonel Sheppard signed into when he joined the military."

"Don't tell her to calm down! She has every right to be angry. We already have to get our relationship approved by the Athosian council, now we have to justify ourselves to the US Air Force? Who the hell do they think they are?" John asked, more sad then angry.

"Look, Sheppard, you made a choice, so did Teyla. Now you have to face the consequences. I warned you, but you didn't listen. I respected Dr. Weir's faith in the two of you and have not seen anything that would warrant disciplinary action. I do not support this action by the board." Caldwell shook his head. "Do you two need some time alone?"

"We will retire to our quarters, if you do not mind." Teyla said stiffly, slightly shocked by Caldwell's admission.

"Of course. You leave at 0800 on Wednesday." Weir nodded and the couple left. "You think they have a chance?"

"Since it's technically not against regulations, he won't be punished. Whether or not they'll be allowed to continue without consequences…I don't know. There's a chance." Caldwell sighed. "I'll see you later, Doctor."

"Of course. And Colonel?" Weir asked, causing the older man to turn. "I was wrong about you."

"Well, I might have been wrong about Atlantis as well." Caldwell nodded and left.

"John. What…I…" Teyla took several slow breaths. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Tey." He sighed, flopping wearily into one of the chairs. "I honestly don't know."

"Well, I know this. I love you, and I want to be joined with you. No matter what it takes." She sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck. "No matter how long, either."

"I love you." John wrapped his arms around her waist. "But it seems that the odds are stacked against us."

"They do seem to be stacking quite high today, but they do not yet form a solid wall." Teyla kissed him gently. "We will _not_ let this defeat us."

Ronan, McKay, Sheppard, and Teyla stood in the gateroom waiting to depart at 8AM Wednesday morning. Halling stood by and said farewell to Teyla, as well as updating her on the council. John approached and bowed.

"And the council won't need us until we get back?" John asked, making sure.

"No. Even if they do, they are not unreasonable, and will not stoop to trickery." Halling put his hands on Sheppard's shoulders. "I will do all I can. I promise you that, Colonel."

"I couldn't ask for more." Sheppard grinned. "Thank you Halling."

The gate powered up and Dr. Weir wished them good luck.

"Ready to go?" John asked, joining his team.

"This should be interesting." Rodney cast a glance at Ronan.

"Just, keep Chewie from getting arrested or something." Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Teyla?"

"I am ready Colonel." Teyla nodded, completely professional.

"Here we go." John sighed and they stepped through the gate.

"Welcome to the SGC." General Landry smiled as the four stepped out on the other side.

"Thank you sir." John nodded as they were quickly greeted and led down the hall to their rooms.

They were led to a grouping of four rooms.

"These will be your rooms. There are surveillance cameras in the halls, and you can call if you need anything." Walter explained, pointing at the four rooms. "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Teyla bowed her head at the small blonde man.

The team split up and went into the rooms, Teyla and John heading into the same one. Walter just shook his head and walked off.

Teyla had put her things in the room and then chose to wander around as John unpacked their things. She was looking for the lab where Rodney had mentioned Lt. Colonel Carter was working. She passed a room to see two very similar looking men pouring over some sort of text.

"Excuse me." She smiled, entering.

The two jumped at the sound of her voice and looked at her.

"Ah, Teyla, right?" One of them asked.

"Yes. You are Dr. Jackson and Colonel Cameron Mitchell, correct?" Teyla looked at both men.

"Good memory." The younger of the two, Cameron, smiled, leaning in to flirt with her.

"Give it up, Cameron. Why do you think they're here?" Daniel Jackson laughed at the Colonel. "What can we do for you, Teyla?"

"I am looking for Samantha Carter." Teyla explained. "Dr. McKay suggested I speak to her."

"Of course." Daniel nodded. "Follow me."

"Wait-why are they here?" Cameron asked as they walked towards the labs.

"We are having issues with, what John-Colonel Sheppard calls 'no-frat regs' even though I am not a citizen of Earth or part of your military." Teyla explained. "We are here for a…hearing. I do hope your council is wise and just."

"Well…do you have politics back in the Pegasus galaxy?" Cameron asked, looking skeptical.

"We're doing everything we can to help you." Daniel sighed. "I think Sam might be able to provide some…insight."

"Is there a sad story with Colonel Carter?" Teyla asked.

"Let's just say she understands your predicament." Cameron replied.

"So, you're Athosian?" Daniel asked, changing the subject. "Did your people know of the Ancients?"

"We know we were brought to our planet by the ancestors, who you call the ancients, and now I live in the city of Atlantis, while my people occupy the main land." Teyla explained.

"Well, I hope you enjoy Earth." Cameron smiled. "Why don't we take you all out tonight?"

"Out where?" Daniel asked. "We're already all going to dinner."

"How about to a club?" Cameron suggested.

"What is a club?" Teyla asked.

"Oh, we-" Cameron was cut off by Teal'c opening the door and hitting him in the face. "Ow!"

"I apologize, Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c said, bowing at Teyla. "Teyla Emagen, it is a pleasure to see you."

"You are Teal'c. I am pleased to see you as well." Teyla smiled, trying not to laugh at Cameron, who was still rubbing his nose.

"Nice shot T." General O'Neill said from the corner and looked Teyla over. "Very nice. I can see why Colonel Sheppard likes you."

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed, looking embarrassed. "Sorry for that, Teyla…he doesn't usually behave like this."

"It was a compliment, Daniel." Jack rolled his eyes. "Cameron, you might wanna go see Doc Lam. I think Teal'c broke your nose."

"No. I'm fine." Cameron shook his head.

"Okay. Teyla, Carter just left, but she said she'd be happy to tell you anything tonight at dinner. You want the grand tour?"

"No, thank you, General. I believe I shall return to my room." Teyla replied.

"I'll walk you, I need to talk to Sheppard anyway. Teal'c, take Mitchell to Lam. Daniel, don't you have work to do?" Jack glanced at the other three men who walked off in various directions.

"I do not need an escort, General." Teyla said politely.

"Oh, if you're worried about people knowing you and Sheppard are sharing a room, it's no big deal. We're here to help, Teyla, can I call you Teyla?"

"That is acceptable, General O'Neill."

"Jack, please." Jack shook his head. "Do you need any clothes? We've got plenty on base."

"Do not worry Gener-Jack. I have one inconspicuous outfit and John has promised to buy me more." Teyla smiled.

"Good, good." He nodded. "Here we are. Do you mind sending Sheppard out for a few minutes?"

"Not at all. Thank you." Teyla smiled and walked in the room. "John? General O'Neill wishes to speak to you."

"General." Sheppard nodded, walking out of the room.

While the two men conversed outside, Teyla changed into some fatigue pants, one of her own tops, and a pair of shoes that Dr. Weir had called "flip-flops". She checked her hair and found that is acceptable.

"Take a deep breath." She told herself, trying to settle into her new settings. "You will beat this."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." John said, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I have a present for you."

"What?" Teyla asked, smiling.

She felt something cool slip on her left hand and looked down to see a beautiful diamond ring set in platinum.

"John. It's beautiful!" She grinned, admiring the ring. "What is this for?"

"It's an engagement ring. It represents that you are about to be joined, that you have been…claimed." John replied, kissing her neck gently.

"Hmm…John…we don't have time." Teyla turned around in his arms and kissed him. "You have to take me shopping."

He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder. "We have to get you something for court."

"Do not worry, John." She looked at him. "I trust this…SG-1. They are nothing but helpful. And we were invited to go…to a club tonight."

"That'll be fun." He smiled. "Come on, let's get Rodney and Dex and get out of here."

Teyla was in awe at the sheer size of the mall and Ronan was surprised to see so many stores, but both tried to hide their reactions.

"How do we purchase things?" Teyla asked, looking at all of the stores.

"We trade currency for them." John explained. "Something we call cash."

"And this lets you get anything you want?" Ronan still looked a little confused.

"Anything you want, so long as you have the currency." John nodded. "Let's go here, we can get clothes for both of you."

They walked into a department store and Teyla was instantly drawn to the women's clothing.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." John groaned.

Several hours later, Teyla was finally done. They had visited almost every store in the mall, and Teyla had bought something in all of them. She had changed into a tight-fitting pair of jeans and a baby-doll style tube top.

"Ready to go?" John asked, grabbing the many bags.

"I need something more formal than what they had here." Teyla shook her head. "Where are Ronan and Dr. McKay?"

"Um…" John looked around. "I see them."

Ronan and Rodney were engaged in a very intense video game.

"Having fun, boys?" John asked, walking over to them.

Rodney jumped, and the momentary distraction allowed Ronan to finish off McKay's character.

"Colonel! You made me lose!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Definitely having fun. Look, we have one more store to go to. You boys could stay here, but it really won't be long." John looked at his watch. "We only have half an hour left."

"I guess we could go with you." Ronan shrugged.

I promise it will not take long." Teyla smiled as they walked off.

John shoved several bags at both McKay and Ronan and they walked off towards a trendy store where Teyla could find a suitable clubbing/dinner outfit.

Teyla was in the dressing room, looking at her reflection. The outfit, which had been picked out by the store attendant, was perfect. It was a very low-cut dress, with a plunging, sequin-studded v dropping almost to her navel. The skirt was a flowing, handkerchief cut that had several daring slits up the side. She slowly opened the door and stepped out.

"Wait a second." The attendant smiled. She returned with a strappy pair of black heels and a cute silver necklace that drew further attention to the dress's neckline. "Perfect. Go and show your man."

"Thank you." Teyla smiled at the woman and stepped out of the curtained area that contained the dressing rooms.

John's jaw hit the floor. Rodney, who had been showing Ronan a woman's magazine, suddenly stopped talking.

"Is this suitable?" Teyla asked, innocently.

"Suit-su-su-suitable?" Rodney gulped. "Yeah."

"Teyla…" John looked at her, his eyes darkening with desire.

"I think I will change back into my other outfit." Teyla smiled and vanished behind the curtain.

"She will not wear that in public, will she?" Ronan asked.

"Oh, but she will." John sighed happily. "Tonight I will be the envy of every man alive."

Rodney rolled his eyes as Teyla emerged, dress, shoes, and necklace in hand, ready to purchase.

"Are we ready?" Teyla asked.

"How much is that?" John asked, adding up how much of his paychecks she had already spent. "Two hundred dollars!"

"Please, John?" Teyla looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Please?"

"Fine. I'll get it all." He sighed, giving in almost immediately.

"Thank you." She grinned, standing up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

A few hours later, the men stood around waiting as Sam, Dr. Lam, and Teyla got ready.

"What's taking so long?" Ronan asked, irritated.

"Relax Chewie. They're women." John sighed, looking at his watch.

"Women or not, we have reservations." Jack said, and then yelled. "Carter!"

"Relax, sir." Sam said, walking in. She was wearing a beautiful blue top and grey pinstripe pants.

"Wow." Jack grinned. "You clean up nice, Colonel."

Dr. Lam walked out, wearing a low cut, backless red dress. She grinned at the boys and winked at Cameron, who was absolutely floored. Finally, Teyla walked out in her dress and eyebrows shot up. John pounced on Teyla before anyone else could and took her arm.

"Finally, we can go." Jack grinned, "Carter?"

"Thank you, sir." Sam took his offered arm and they all piled in the limo.

The teams arrived at the restaurant and were taken to their seats.

"Drinks, please." Jack grinned at the waitress.

"So, Ronan…" Dr. Lam smiled. "How exactly did you get to be part of the team?"

"I was a runner. The wraith placed a tracer in me and were hunting me all over the galaxy for sport. Dr. Beckett managed to remove the tracer and Sheppard invited me to join the team." Ronan explained, taking a giant swig of beer. "You call this a drink?"

"Ronan." John admonished. "You are not supposed to get too drunk too fast off this stuff."

"With this, I may never be drunk." Ronan scowled. "Though it has an interesting taste."

"Just drink it." Rodney shook his head. "So, Samantha, I hear you worked in Area 51 for a time. Great job on the ship too."

"I heard you blew up a solar system. Nice, Rodney." Sam grinned, baiting him.

"It wasn't a _whole_ solar system." Rodney retorted.

"Rodney." Sheppard warned.

"So, explain the testing process on Atlantis. One of the reports I read says you tested a personal shield by throwing Dr. McKay off a balcony?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"You read a report?" Daniel was shocked. "The _whole_ thing?"

"Yes, Daniel." Jack said, mocking Daniel. "The _whole_ thing. So, how 'bout it?"

"Well, that was the second thing we tried." Rodney replied.

"I shot him." John said, almost as proudly as he had the day they'd done it.

"I really don't like how happy you sound about the prospect of shooting me." Rodney glared.

"Wait, you get to shoot him, but I don't?" Ronan demanded.

"I shot him in the leg, Ronan, relax. I'm sure you've wanted to shoot me once or twice, Rodney." Sheppard laughed.

"You shot him?" Daniel looked incredulous.

"Yeah. No harm, nothing." Rodney nodded. "And when they threw me off the balcony, I bounced."

"You _bounced_?" Carter asked. "What-"

"No shop talk, Carter." Jack shook his head.

Dinner progressed with stories and laughter as the group was served their meal, compliments of the United States Military. They asked Teyla and Ronan a million questions, some of which John and Rodney helped answer, and the newer team asked SG-1 many questions, especially about fighting the gou'ld and all their other many adventures.

"So, what is all this hoopla about going to a club?" Jack asked as they got up to leave.

"We wanted to go to a dance club later, sir." Cameron explained. "Everyone's invited."

"I'll pass." Jack smiled. "You kids have fun."

"Come on, Jack. We're all going." Sam said gently.

"Fine. But I refuse to dance unless I have at least three or four more drinks in me." Jack shook his head and they climbed in the limo.

Teyla was excited, she had learned from Dr. Lam and Colonel Carter the way Earth women danced, and it was similar to some other dances she'd seen. She let the music surge through her veins, moving her to the beat of the music. John's hands that rested gently on her hips, her outfit, and the fact that she was slightly drunk spurred her excitement further. It was also evident that she was having an effect on Sheppard, as he continually pulled her closer.

"Let's go somewhere." He whispered in her ear.

"We cannot." She grinned, kissing him lightly. "We must wait for our ride."

"But our ride means that tomorrow is coming." John rested his forehead against hers. "I want to just…be with you, tonight."

"It will not be our last." Teyla promised. "We cannot let this defeat us, John."

"Shh." He put a finger to her lips. "No more thoughts about that. Let's just enjoy tonight."

The song changed to a slow tune, and the couple danced closer than most. They held desperately onto each other, trying to stave off the inevitability of tomorrow. All too soon, the bartender announced last call and the car pulled around to pick them up.

"So, what did you guys think?" Daniel asked, suppressing a yawn.

"I got a bunch of these. What do these number mean?" Ronan asked, handing Daniel a handful or phone numbers written on napkins.

"These are the phone numbers of women. They want you to contact them." Daniel explained. "What'd you think, Teyla?"

"I enjoy dancing." Teyla smiled, snuggling closer to John. "But it is a very tiring experience."

By the time they got to the SGC, Sam, Teyla, and Mitchell had fallen asleep. Teal'c and Dr. Lam (the only sober members of the group) we engaged in a quiet conversation, Daniel and John were talking about Atlantis, and Rodney and Jack were having a very strange, very loud argument about the _Simpsons_ vs. _Family Guy_.

"Jack, how much did you drink?" Daniel asked as he and Teal'c extracted O'Neill from the car.

"I lost count at…64 shots…I'm not sure how many after that." Jack replied. "Sorry, didn't mean to get _that_ drunk."

"General O'Neill, do you need to stay in the infirmary?" Teal'c asked.

"Nope. Just get me to my room." Jack sighed, trying to walk relatively straight.

"McKay, why are you acting so strange?" Ronan asked as he supported the scientist with one arm.

"He's drunk, Ronan." Sheppard explained, "And so am I, though not that drunk. Just…take him to the infirmary, tell the nurse how very drunk he is."

"Follow me." Dr. Lam smiled, leading the way.

"I'll help you out." Cameron said and took Rodney's other arm. "Just in case he starts freaking out or something."

"Goodnight Dr. Jackson, thank you for the evening." Teyla bowed her head slightly. "You will be welcome among my people any time."

"Thank you. Goodnight to you both." Daniel grinned and walked off.

Teyla took John's hand and they headed off in the opposite direction toward their room.

"Teyla…no matter what happens tomorrow-" John began as they entered the room.

"Shh." She shook her head. "Do not speak of such things. The night is not yet over."

"But-" She cut him off by kissing him, at first gently, then more passionately as he responded.

"I want you. Just you. Everything else can wait until tomorrow." Teyla said gently, leading him over to the bed and pulling him down for another kiss…


	6. Case In Point

**Case In Point**

**By: Taya Henderson**

The Atlantis team and SG-1 took their seats across from a panel filled with several old men and one old woman. Two of the men were dressed in military garb; the others were dressed in suits.

"We are here to discuss the validity of whether or not Lt. Colonel John Sheppard's relationship with Miss Teyla Emmagen is interfering with their jobs and missions." The middle old man said. "How do you plead?"

"They plead unaffected in this case." Daniel said, standing up.

"And you are?" The old man asked.

"Dr. Jackson, I'll be aiding in their representation during the course of this hearing." Daniel replied.

"Thank you, Dr. Please bring any proof of this claim forward at this time." The old man nodded.

"I submit Dr. Rodney McKay, Atlantis One team member, for questioning." Daniel replied and Rodney walked over to the podium and waited.

"Have you seen any evidence that Lt. Colonel Sheppard allowed his personal feelings for this young woman to interfere with your mission objectives?" One of the women asked.

"Yes." Rodney nodded. "On Atlantis, we have a rule, never leave a man behind. Sheppard follows that rule religiously, and would give his life for anyone on Atlantis. He's compromised a mission objective or two to save me, to save Teyla, to save Dr. Weir, to save anyone he could…all of which are excusable deviances from the mission. He's even done several suicide missions to keep the rest of us alive."

"In your opinion, Dr. McKay, do Miss Emmagen and Lt. Colonel Sheppard treat each other differently on missions now?" The old man in the middle asked.

"No. Teyla has always addressed Sheppard by his rank and follows his orders, despite the fact that she is in fact, not a member of the military or a citizen of Earth, so she isn't actually bound by our rules." Rodney answered. "Any other questions?"

"No, thank you, Dr. McKay." The woman nodded. "Your next evidence, Dr. Jackson?"

"General Jack O'Neill, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, and Colonel Mitchell to explain the differences between the Stargate program and the regular military, with special regard to the colony of Atlantis." Daniel explained as the three approached the podium.

Teyla looked at John as the proceedings wore on. The three Stargate officers were questioned for well over two hours, with some of the panel getting rather irritated at the answers. Finally, Daniel allowed her to speak.

"Miss Emmagen-" The old man began.

"Before you ask any more questions, I have one of my own. How, if I am not even a citizen of Earth, does my relationship fall under your jurisdiction? I was unaware that you can legally dictate how a person feels." Teyla raised an eyebrow. "Your rules say nothing about a relationship with what you call an alien, for or against. If this is so, how do you possibly have any right to say what we can or cannot do on our own free time?"

"As a member of the Atlantis team, you are thereby a citizen of Atlantis. That in itself puts you under military scrutiny, and because you are a member of Colonel Sheppard's team, you are his subordinate. This is mostly a hearing to tell Colonel Sheppard whether or not he can pursue a relationship with you, not the other way around." One of the military men, who had not spoken before, explained kindly.

"Now you may ask your questions." Teyla nodded.

"When exactly did your relationship with Colonel Sheppard start?" The woman asked.

"Just before the siege of Atlantis. I had feelings for him long before that, but we were not together until just before the hive ships arrived." Teyla explained.

"Do you have rules for your relationship to keep it from getting out of hand?" The old military man asked, just as kindly as before.

"Yes. John and I kept our relationship a secret for as long as we could, then, when we were found out, we made a bargain with Colonel Caldwell and Dr. Weir. If, for three months, it was apparent that our relationship would not spill over into our jobs, then we will be allowed to live as we choose without any hindrances or consequences." Teyla replied. "We upheld that bargain strictly, and we are always professional when we are working. I am the leader of my people, so I understand the strain a romantic relationship can put on a working relationship. We have done everything in our power to keep the two things separate."

"Is this three-month period over yet?" The woman asked. "And have you any proof of this 'professional' claim?"

"The trail was over two weeks ago. As you can see, neither she nor Colonel Caldwell has objected in any way to our behavior." Teyla said. "We did not break our bargain."

"We have here an incident report from Dr. Beckett and Dr. Weir citing a request for you two to take personal time off for several weeks. Care to explain this?" The old man in the middle asked.

"The time taken off was for a personal tragedy. You do give time off for death in the family, do you not?" Teyla bit her lip. "I do not wish to go into the details of that incident, as they are both painful and personal."

"If you do not, it could be held against you." The woman glared at Teyla.

"She had a miscarriage on a damn mission. It was devastating to us both, and we needed time off to deal with it so we can do our jobs. If you've got a problem with that, I don't know why I joined the military in the first place." John spat, standing up.

"Colonel Sheppard, restrain yourself!" The woman exclaimed.

"We will take a recess for the day to consider this new information." The middle panelist said and they got up and left.

"That could've gone better." Daniel sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"Sheppard was well within his bounds, a question like that should not be asked." Teal'c said.

"Well, who's up for lunch?" Jack asked. "Military's treat?"

"Thank you, General, but I fear I have lost my appetite." Teyla shook her head.

"Do you want me to kill them for you?" Ronan asked.

"No, Ronan. That'll just make things worse. I've already done a pretty good job of ruining things myself." John rested his head in his hands. "Why the hell are we being put through all this?"

"You really want to know?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "They're punishing you for shooting Sumner, even though you had to shoot him. They can't actually punish you, so they're doing this."

"That is not the only thing." Teyla sighed, putting a hand on John's shoulder. "My people will not yet let us wed either. We feel as though we are being tested, and we do not know why."

"Jack, I have an idea!" Sam exclaimed, grinning. "The only way we can accept testimony is if it is from a valid, trustworthy source, correct?"

"Yes." Jack nodded not understanding.

"Because he snuck-" Daniel grinned. "So then-oh. That's good."

"Will that get us off, though?" Sheppard looked up.

"Maybe. If we-I'll check on the logs…Mitchell, send out a few calls, see if we can't get security footage, Teal'c, you and Ronan go and interrogate the guy a bit more. He's-"

"I'm aware of his location." Teal'c nodded.

"Interrogate? I like the sound of that." Ronan grinned, following Teal'c out of the room.

"We'll go and check the rules." John nodded, taking Teyla's hand and walking out, followed by Daniel and Mitchell.

"What?" Jack asked, completely confused.

"We just explained it, sir." Sam replied.

"No. You were all making leaps to the same idea, and I only got as far as 'I'm hungry' before I got distracted." He said.

"Come on, let's get some lunch while I explain the plan to you." Carter shook her head and the two walked out.

"What does it say?" Teyla asked, looking at the book.

"It says that a source must have obtained the information in a legal way or it is not admissible." John grinned. "That means our case is going to be thrown out!"

"But they know." Teyla pointed out.

"Yes, but they know because of the NID guy. He was impersonating an officer, and therefore was not legally allowed on the _Deadelus_ in the first place." He explained. "This is great, Teyla."

"I still do not understand, but it sounds like a good idea." She nodded, kissing him gently.

The court resumed the next day, and the teams were armed with their new strategy.

"I'd like to present new evidence that this case is illegal." Daniel smiled, standing up.

"Proceed." The same old man who had done much of the talking the day before nodded.

"It is illegal to board a military vessel to investigate something without informing the commanding officer, unless the commanding officer is under suspicion. The NID agent specifically stated that his assignment was to check on Atlantis's day-to-day operations. Since Colonel Caldwell has submitted a statement saying that the operative in no way attempted to inform him of this mission, the agent was illegally aboard the _Deadelus_, and anything he say cannot be taken in account in a court of law or a military court." Daniel explained. "Furthermore, the agent was impersonating an officer, another crime making his testimony inadmissible."

The panel shuffled through papers, looking at the reports from both the NID and from Colonel Caldwell.

"The rules stand. This case cannot be legally heard." The middle panelist nodded. "Case dismissed."

Teyla grinned, as did Sheppard, but the refrained from celebrating as they slowly walked out.

"Thank you, all of your, for your assistance." Teyla smiled. "You will never know how much this means to us."

"Yeah…thanks." Sheppard nodded, deciding to let Teyla do the talking-she was better at it anyway.

Teyla walked over to General O'Neill and placed her hands on his shoulders and bowed her head. O'Neill looked first at Daneil, who shrugged, then at Sheppard.

"Copy her." Sheppard mouthed and O'Neill touched foreheads with Teyla.

She smiled and backed away from O'Neill.

"So, anyone for a victory dinner?" O'Nell asked.

"No thank you, Gen-Jack." Teyla shook her head.

"I think we'd like to celebrate alone for the rest of the day." John grinned, taking Teyla's hand.

"Anyone else want a celebratory dinner? Compliments of the US Military?" Jack looked around.

"Will there be rations involved?" Rodney asked, excitedly.

"No. You don't actually like them, do you?" Cameron looked at the scientist.

"Oh yeah. I like that, hospital food, and airline food-only I wish they'd give seconds." Rodney explained.

Sheppard rolled his eyes as he and Teyla walked away. The last thing they heard before the door closed was O'Neill saying, "Are you _sure_ you're human?"

Later that night, Teyla lay wrapped in John's strong arms, for the first time in many nights, she let a hopeful smile grace her lips.

"Don't smile yet." John kissed her cheek gently.

"Why not? I see no reason for the council to deny us our joining." Teyla smiled a little wider. "You are a capable leader. They have no reason to say no."

"But that's not all we have to worry about." He sighed.

"What else could there possibly be?" She looked strangely at him.

"Well…" John looked sadly. "Where are we going to go on our honeymoon?"

Teyla laughed and hit him playfully. "Do not do that."

"Sorry. So, where do you wanna go?" He asked.

"Is there not anywhere you want to go?" She replied. "Is there somewhere on your world you would enjoy visiting?"

"Well…if you want to go somewhere here…I will. But I think it would be fun to just enjoy several trips alone to the beach and enjoy some time alone in our room. Unless you know a planet where there's, like, non Wraith-infested and a great vacation spot?"

"As I have said before, I do not know of any planet untouched by the Wraith that is suitable as a 'vacation' spot." Teyla shook her head. "The mainland sounds wonderful. And Atlantis, so long as we are not disturbed."

"Not disturbed…well…maybe we'll make it a 'Do Not Disturb on Pain of Death'." John grinned.


	7. All Good Things

**All Good Things….**

**By: Taya Henderson**

"Nervous, sir?" Ford asked, sitting propped up against pillows in the infirmary.

"Nervous? About getting married? No." John shook his head, though he was clearly lying.

John straightened his tie again. He knew he looked sharp in his dress uniform, and Teyla loved him in it, but it didn't calm the butterflies in his stomach at all.

"Well, I'm sure the show'll win an Emmy." Ford joked.

"Funny." John sighed. "You sure you don't want to try and come to the mainland. Doc says you should be fine."

"No sir. I'm grateful enough that you've found me and I'm getting better. But I don't want to have a relapse on that beach and ruin your day. I'll stay here where one of the nurses can pump me full of meds. They're bringing me a big screen to watch it on."

"Yeah. I might have made a slight 'suggestion' to Dr. Beckett." John smiled. "Here I go."

"Good luck sir!" Ford called as John walked out.

Teyla was equally nervous. She was getting the final touches done on her hair and she could barely sit still.

"Come Teyla. You must be patient." Charin admonished.

"I apologize I am nervous, for some reason." Teyla sighed.

"That is done. Stand so me may get you ready." Charin grinned.

Charin pulled out a white piece of fabric that Teyla instantly recognized. It was her mother's joining dress. Made of delicate white fabric and edged with tiny white beads.

"It is beautiful." Teyla sighed, tears in her eyes. "How did you get this? I thought it was destroyed in the culling that took my father."

"It would have been. But a week before that, your father asked me to get a safe box for it, so you may have it when you got married. I did, and it survived the cullings for many years. Your father never told you, so you never knew."

Teyla put the dress on and had Charin lace her up. It was a fitted gown, with completely open sides and a very low cut front, laced up the sides by simply white cords. The bottom was a nicer, white version of her sparring outfit, with beading along the waist and gentle pieces of white fabric hanging loosely off her hips.

"You will be so lovely, my dear." Charin smiled and pulled out several small pouches. "This was to be your wedding gift from your father. And these are from your people, who wish to show their love."

"They did not need to do this." Teyla sighed, opening the packages. Her people had giver her several silver bangle bracelets with a blue stone incrusted in each. "They area beautiful."

"And this belonged to your father's mother." Charin pulled out a necklace made of beautiful blue stones with a small white shell hanging off the end. She gently fastened it around Teyla's neck. "You are ready now."

"Charin, what if I cannot do it?" Teyla asked, worried.

"You have no reason to worry, child. You love this man, he loves you. There is no man or army that can separate you, you are just making it public." Charin assured her as she placed a crown of tiny white flowers on Teyla's head. "Now, go, and be joined, child."

"Thank you, Charin." Teyla bowed her head to the old woman and walked out of the hut.

John and Ronan walked down towards the alter made of two poles with some fabric and garlands strung on them. Weir and Halling waited at the other end as the men took their places. Rodney grinned from the front row and pointed to his shoed feet.

Ronan just rolled his eyes and took his spot as "best man". The Athosians did not wear shoes in their joining ceremonies, so John stood in his full dress uniform with no shoes and Ronan stood next to him in nice pants, and a nice Athosian tunic. John remembered debating on who he would ask to be his best man, or whether he'd just have both of them.

_"Rodney…listen, I want to ask you and Ronan to both be my best men, but there's a whole bunch of ceremony that he has to do…so I need to work on either splitting it up-"_

_Before he could continue, Rodney asked, "Does the best man have to be barefoot?"_

_"Yes." John nodded._

_"Please, make it easier, just pick Ronan. No offense. But…I have a thing about barefoot and sand…" Rodney trailed off. _

John smiled at the memory and winked at Rodney, who grinned back.

"You have the rings?" John asked, looking at Ronan.

"Ask me again and you won't be getting married today." Ronan threatened, and then held up the small leather pouch. "Happy?"

"Very." Sheppard nodded and some music began playing.

John straightened up and watched the arch at the end of the aisle. Charin, hiding Teyla from view until she reached the archway at the end of the aisle, carried a large veil. The music changed to the wedding march-Teyla's idea-and Charin dropped the veil. Sheppard's eyes went wide, he was floored.

She reached the end of the isle and took a deep breath, standing in front of him.

"You look beautiful." John whispered, smiling at her and taking her hands.

"In this joining, the pair has chosen to recite their own promises." Halling announced, calling everyone to attention.

"Teyla, you may begin." Weir nodded.

"Since the day I met you, it has only served to confuse me. Much of the time, I do not have any idea what you are talking about. However, you never run out of patience in explaining things to me, in fact, you enjoy it. I do not know why the ancestors have blessed me so, but I have found in you not only a husband, but also a best friend and confidant, with whom I can share joys and fears without cause for worry. It is because of you my spirit is complete, and I can only ever thank you and love you each and every day." Teyla smiled. "I swear on the blood of my father and on the blood of my heart that I will stand beside you and behind you in all that you do and I will never forsake you for another. You are my one, my only, from this day forward and forever."

"Colonel Sheppard." Halling prompted. "You may begin."

"I came to Atlantis because I had nothing on earth. I had nothing to live for. The moment I saw you, you took my breath away and I knew everything had changed. I never thought I'd find my soul in a place so far from home, but I have. You are my other half, my sun, moon, and stars, my best friend. I…I don't know what I did to deserve you, the truth is, I don't. I can tell you now that I'll never be the perfect husband, but I'm going to try. I'll stand beside you and do everything and anything I can to make this work. I swear on the blood of my heart and soul that I will stand at your side and behind you in all that you do and I will never forsake you for another. You are my one, my only, from this day forward and forever."

"To signify their union, the couple has chosen to exchange rings." Weir said and Ronan handed the rings to John.

John placed the ring on Teyla's finger and then kissed her hand gently. She took the other ring, slid it onto his finger, and smiled at him.

"Now, we join these too in the sight of those present and the ancestors who guide us." Halling motioned to Ronan. "If you will join heads."

Ronan took a white cord and tied it around the couple's wrist, loosely binding them together.

"In the eyes of the ancestors, this binding is blessed. In the eyes of our people, this bonding is blessed. We accept Colonel Sheppard into our people as a brother and member of our village. May these two and all their descendents be welcome among the Athosian people. With your joining, may your souls be complete."

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Weir smiled gently at the couple and turned to Halling.

"You are now joined. May the ancestors bless the union with many years and many children." Halling bowed.

"You may kiss the bride." Weir said and Teyla and John shared a gentle kiss.

The wedding was followed by a large party, with many of the Atlanteans and Athosians consuming large quantities of beer. Teyla and John accepted congratulations, shared their first dance, and danced for several hours. No one noticed Rodney, Carson, Weir, and over a dozen other people sneak off well before the party was over. Eventually, it was time for the newlyweds to go. They boarded the jumper (alone) and flew off towards Atlantis.

John and Teyla walked out of the landed jumper and noticed a trail of rose petals on the floor.

"What do you think?" John asked.

"There is a sign." Teyla pointed to a piece of paper with a rose attached to it.

"Follow the roses." John read, handing the rose to Teyla. "I'm gonna assume it's for us."

They followed the roses and it led them to a part of the city that was currently being renovated for more quarters. John looked around as the roses stopped in front of a pair of doors.

"What is this?" John looked curiously at the door and pulled off a card that had been taped onto the door. "Congratulations John and Teyla, welcome home."

"Home? This is not our quarters." Teyla opened the door to reveal a large apartment with all of their things in it. A note was taped to a nice coffee table. "What does this one say?"

John took the note and read it. "Basically, they moved us in here as a wedding present and we can rearrange things if we don't like it."

"This is so much larger than our last…" Teyla trailed off as she opened the bedroom door. "John."

The room was well decorated and covered in rose petals and candles, casting a very romantic light on the room. John grinned as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

Outside in the hall, Dr. Weir and Dr. McKay walked past to see if the newlyweds had found their surprise. They laughed when they saw a sign on the door where the card had been. It was written in the Colonel's handwriting with a large black marker and said, "DO NOT DISTURB ON PAIN OF DEATH".


End file.
